


Der Hobbit und der König

by Nachtauge, Nachtwoelfin



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Child Aragorn, Dúnadan - Freeform, Estel, Friendship, Gen, Rivendell | Imladris
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29607858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachtauge/pseuds/Nachtauge, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachtwoelfin/pseuds/Nachtwoelfin
Summary: Bilbo lernt Estel bei seinem ersten Besuch in Bruchtal kennen. Als sich die beiden sechzig Jahre später wiedertreffen, entwickelt sich eine tiefe Freundschaft, die bis zu Bilbos Reise nach Aman andauert.
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel & Bilbo Baggins, Aragorn | Estel/Arwen Undómiel
Kudos: 2





	1. Bilbo und Estel

Bilbo liebte die Gärten von Bruchtal und er konnte Stunden damit zubringen, sie in jeder Himmelsrichtung zu durchstreifen. Die Luft unter den Bäumen war heilsam und belebend zugleich und vergangene Trolle und künftige Drachen wurden mit jedem tiefen Atemzug kleiner. Die Elben die ihm bei seinen Streifzügen begegneten, lachten und sangen und waren fröhlich, und auch das war ein Labsal, der ihn an Leib und Seele Kraft gewinnen ließ.

Er wanderte an prächtigen Blumenrabatten und gepflegten Hecken entlang, als plötzlich ein dunkelhaariger Wirbelwind aus einem Durchgang zu seiner rechten schoss. Keiner von ihnen konnte noch ausweichen und im nächsten Moment kugelten sie beide im Staub des sorgsam geharkten Weges.

Bilbo schüttelte verdutzt den Kopf und rappelte sich auf. Auch sein Gegenüber sprang auf die Füße und Bilbo fand sich einem Jungen gegenüber, vielleicht zehn Jahre alt, so er denn das Alter von Kindern des großen Volkes richtig schätzen konnte, doch bereits größer als er. Dunkles Haar umrahmte ein klares Gesicht mit graublauen Augen, die den Hobbit erstaunt ansahen.

„Bitte verzeiht, Herr“, sprudelte es aus seinem Mund hervor, „ich habe Euch nicht gesehen. Habt Ihr Euch etwas getan?“

Bilbo winkte ab, während er den Jungen neugierig musterte. Er war kein Elb, stellte er fest, und das war ungewöhnlich, denn Menschen hatte er in Bruchtal bisher noch nicht getroffen.

„Estel!“ Eine Frau hastete aus dem Durchgang, das braune Haar sorgsam geflochten, die Augen von der gleichen graublauen Farbe wie die des Jungen, obgleich es Bilbo schien, dass ein Schatten in ihnen lag. „Entschuldigt bitte vielmals, mein Herr, er ist einfach zu ungestüm.“ Sie warf ihrem Sohn einen Blick zu, der diesen kleinlaut den Kopf senken ließ.

„Es ist nichts schlimmeres passiert als ein wenig Schmutz auf der Hose“, sagte Bilbo begütigend und klopfte sich den Staub von der Kleidung. „Mein Name ist Bilbo Beutlin, ich bin ein Gast von Herrn Elrond.“

„Ihr seid ein Begleiter von Thorin Eichenschild, nicht wahr?“

Bilbo nickte.

„Es freut mich sehr, Eure Bekanntschaft zu machen“, sagte sie und neigte den Kopf. „Ich bin Gilraen und dies ist mein Sohn Estel. Wir sind ebenfalls Gäste in diesem Haus.“

„Seid Ihr ein Zwerg?“, fragte der Junge neugierig.

Bilbo schmunzelte. „Nein, wahrlich nicht, junger Herr. Ich bin ein Hobbit.“

„Ein Hobbit? Was ist ein Hobbit?“

„Estel“, tadelte ihn seine Mutter, doch Bilbo lächelte gutmütig. „Wir sind kein großes Volk und deswegen braucht man wohl nicht gar zu viele Worte, um uns zu beschreiben, doch ein wenig Zeit braucht man schon. Bist du sicher, dass du diese Zeit aufbringen kannst?“

Der Junge lächelte ein wenig beschämt und verneigte sich dann artig. „Es wäre mir eine Ehre, Eure Geschichte zu hören“, sagte er, „bitte, setzt Euch zu uns.“

Mit ausgesuchter und zuvorkommender Höflichkeit wurde Bilbo zu einer niedrigen Steinbank geführt und Estel setzte sich gesittet vor ihm auf den Boden, die Hände im Schoß gefaltet. Bilbo konnte sich ein Grinsen über diesen plötzlichen Ausbund an Sanftmut nur mühsam verkneifen. Seine Mutter setzte sich auf den Rand eines lieblich plätschernden Springbrunnens und nahm eine Handarbeit wieder auf, die sie offenbar unterbrochen hatte.

„Du willst also etwas über Hobbits hören, junger Herr Estel?“

Sein Zuhörer nickte eifrig. „Sehr gerne, Meister Beutlin.“

Bilbo faltete seine Hände über seinem Bauch. „Hobbits“, begann er, „Hobbits sind ein ruhiges und gemütliches Völkchen. Ein lebhafter Junge wie du es bist, wird uns sicherlich langweilig finden, sind wir doch weder besonders abenteuerlustig, noch große Krieger oder besonders weise. Du siehst ja auch, ich bin nicht so groß wie ein Mensch, nicht so stark wie ein Zwerg und nicht so schön wie ein Elb.“ Er zwinkerte Estel zu und der Junge grinste. „Wir erfreuen uns an den einfachen Dingen des Lebens, an gutem Essen und Trinken, Pfeifenkraut und geselligem Zusammensein. Wir lieben alles, was wächst und grünt und bestellen unser Land und unsere Gärten. Hobbits leben im Auenland und dort ist es so idyllisch und friedlich, wie man es sich nur wünschen kann. Unsere Hobbithöhlen sind überwachsen mit dem grünen Gras der Hügel und innen wohlig und gemütlich.“ Er dachte an Beutelsend, seinen Sessel vor dem Kamin, und seufzte ein bisschen.

„Hobbits sind also keine Abenteurer und Krieger?“, fragte Estel.

„Ich fürchte nein.“

Estel krauste die Stirn. „Und doch seid Ihr mit zwölf Zwergen auf dem Weg, einen Drachen zu erschlagen? Ich würde das schon ein Abenteuer nennen, genau die Art von Abenteuer, die große Krieger begehen.“

Bilbo wiegte den Kopf. „Tja, das passiert, wenn du einen Zauberer zum Tee einlädst, junger Estel. Dann findest du dich mir nichts, dir nichts in einem Abenteuer wieder, trägst ein Schwert, stiehlst Trollbörsen und verpasst die Mahlzeiten.“

„Und am Ende werdet Ihr wirklich einen Drachen erschlagen?“, fragte der Junge mit runden Augen.

„Ich wurde als Meisterdieb eingestellt, nicht als Krieger. Denn das können wir Hobbits, leise verschwinden vor dem großen Volk, um unsere Ruhe zu haben.“

Estel hatte bereits den Mund zu einer weiteren Frage geöffnet, als vom Haus das helle Klingen einer Glocke erklang. Hastig sprang er auf. „Entschuldigt, Herr Beutlin, aber ich habe jetzt Unterricht bei Meister Erestor und er schätzt es nicht, wenn ich zu spät komme.“ Er verneigte sich höflich vor ihm. „Ich danke Euch für die Geschichte Eures Volkes. Und verzeiht noch einmal unsere erste Begegnung dort draußen auf dem Weg.“ Dann beugte er auch den Kopf vor seiner Mutter, die ihm zunickte.

„Lauf, mein Sohn, lass Meister Erestor nicht warten“, mahnte sie.

„Auf Wiedersehen, Herr Beutlin, ich möchte gerne noch mehr über Euer Abenteuer hören.“

„Auf Wiedersehen“, sagte Bilbo, „gern bei nächster Gelegenheit.“

Der Junge nickte und stob dann leichtfüßig durch die Gärten davon.

°

„Ihr seid wieder da!“

Bilbo drehte sich herum und lächelte, als er Estel sah, der mit Elrond aus der Bibliothek kam. Er war seit ihrer letzten Begegnung vor einem Jahr noch gewachsen und sein Gesicht hatte die ersten Züge der Kindlichkeit verloren. „Gestern angekommen, junger Herr“, sagte er, „und in einem Stück, auch wenn ich die Hoffnung darauf so manches Mal beinahe aufgegeben hätte.“

„Und habt Ihr den Drachen erschlagen?“

„Ich? Nein“, Bilbo schüttelte den Kopf, „der Drache wurde zwar erschlagen, aber von weit größeren Helden als mir.“

„Hör nicht auf ihn, Estel“, sagte Elrond amüsiert. Er hatte einen Arm um die Schulter des Jungen gelegt und sah zu ihm hinab. „Er sieht vielleicht nicht aus wie ein Held der Altvorderenzeit, aber ein Held ist er trotzdem.“

Estel sah von Elrond zu dem Hobbit und seine Augen glänzten. „Erzählt Ihr mir davon?“

„Wenn du deine Aufgaben für heute erledigt hast“, bremste Elrond seinen Ungestüm. „Erestor erwartet eine Abschrift der Gründung Gondolins und so weit ich weiß, hast du auch noch eine Übungsstunde bei Elladan, ist es nicht so?“

„Ja, Herr Elrond.“ Der Junge nickte gehorsam.

„Dann säume nicht, umso schneller wirst du in den Genuss von Herrn Beutlins Geschichte kommen.“ Elrond drückte noch einmal seine Schulter. „Du hast deine Aufgaben heute sehr gut erfüllt“, lobte er mit einem Lächeln und Bilbo hatte das Gefühl, der Junge wüchse um ein paar Zoll, glühend vor Stolz.

„Ich fange sofort mit der Abschrift an“, versprach er eifrig. „Darf ich Euch später aufsuchen, Herr Beutlin?“

„Natürlich, mein Junge.“

Während Estel wieder in der Bibliothek verschwand, machte Bilbo sich auf den Weg in die Gärten. Alles blühte im strahlenden Licht der Frühlingssonne und er pfiff leise ein Lied, während er die geharkten Wege entlang ging. Er mochte ein anderer sein nach allem, was er erlebt hatte, doch dieser Platz war immer noch der gleiche, unberührt von der Welt außerhalb dieses Tals, und das war ein beruhigendes Gefühl.

Er bog um eine Ecke, sein Blick gefesselt von dem prächtig blühenden Goldregen, sodass er die Frau auf der Bank erst im letzten Moment bemerkte.

„Oh, verzeiht, ich wollte Euch nicht stören“, sagte er und erst dann erkannte er die Herrin Gilraen und verneigte sich vor ihr.

„Herr Beutlin“, sagte sie und fuhr sich eilig mit der Hand über das Gesicht. „Ihr weilt wieder in Bruchtal?“

„Nur für eine kurze Zeit, Herrin, ich bin auf dem Weg nach Hause.“ Er sah, dass sie geweint hatte. Noch immer glitzerten die Tränen in ihren Wimpern und eine tiefe Traurigkeit lag in ihrem Blick. „Verzeiht“, sagte er noch einmal, „ich werde Euch wieder allein lassen.“

„Nein, bleibt nur“, sagte sie eilig, „keinesfalls möchte ich Euch vertreiben. Entschuldigt.“

„Es gibt nichts zu entschuldigen, Herrin.“ Verlegen durchsuchte Bilbo seine Taschen nach einem Taschentuch, seinem letzten, und reichte es ihr.

„Habt Dank“, sagte sie.

„Ich habe Euren Sohn im Haus getroffen“, sagte er, um die Stille zu überbrücken. „Herr Elrond wollte ihn allerdings nicht von seinem Unterricht entbinden, um eine Geschichte über Drachen zu hören.“

„Er wird Euch keine Ruhe lassen, bis er sie gehört hat, fürchte ich“, antworte sie.

„Und ich wiederum fürchte, ich habe die Anwandlung so manchen Hobbits in mir, sich gerne selber reden zu hören“, entgegnete Bilbo, „es stört mich also keineswegs.“

„Ich freue mich, dass Ihr Euer Abenteuer gut überstanden habt.“ Sie lächelte, doch es vermochte nicht, den Kummer aus ihrem Gesicht zu vertreiben. Es war der gleiche Schatten, den Bilbo auch schon bei ihrer ersten Begegnung zu sehen geglaubt hatte, nun klar und deutlich hervorgetreten, und er erkannte, wie tief ihr Unglück reichte.

„Kann ich etwas für Euch tun, Herrin?“, fragte er.

Sie schüttelte sacht den Kopf. „Es ist sehr freundlich von Euch, mich das zu fragen“, sagte sie. „Ich bin eine närrische Frau, die an einem Tag wie diesem nur an das denken kann, was sie verloren hat, statt an das, was sie noch besitzt. Lasst Euch von mir nicht diesen schönen Frühlingstag verderben.“

Bilbo verneigte sich stumm vor ihr, tief bewegt von ihrem Kummer, doch es mochten ihm keine Worte einfallen, die er noch hätte sagen können.

°

Er saß mit seiner Pfeife vor dem Kamin in seinem Zimmer, als es an die Tür klopfte. Auf sein Herein betrat Estel das Zimmer.

„Ah, du bist es“, sagte Bilbo schmunzelnd. „Du kommst wohl, um dir die Geschichte abzuholen?“

„Wenn Ihr jetzt Zeit habt, um sie mir zu erzählen?“

„Ein wenig Zeit kann ich wohl erübrigen. Setz dich.“

Estel lächelte freudig und setzte sich auf den niedrigen Hocker neben dem Kamin.

„Ich habe deine Mutter in den Gärten getroffen“, sagte Bilbo.

Das Lächeln verschwand und ein ernster Ausdruck glitt über Estels Gesicht, der nichts kindliches in sich trug. „Hat sie geweint?“, fragte er. Bilbo sah ihn erstaunt an und der Junge hob bedrückt die Schultern. „Sie weint oft, wenn sie glaubt, ich sehe es nicht“, erklärte er, „vor allem im Frühling.“

„Warum weint sie?“

„Mein Vater starb im Frühling. Vor neun Jahren.“

Bilbo nickte verstehend. „Das tut mir leid. Was ist passiert?“

„Er wurde getötet. Seither leben wir hier. Ich kann mich kaum an ihn erinnern. Und wenn ich meine Mutter nach ihm frage, wird sie immer traurig. Deshalb frage ich nicht nach ihm.“

Bilbo dachte an den Schmerz in den Augen von Estels Mutter und er verstand den Jungen. Sie schwiegen einen langen Moment, dann fiel Bilbo plötzlich etwas ein und er holte aus seinem Beutel eine kleine, silberne Brosche hervor, zwei gekreuzte Schwerter, mit winzigen Smaragden besetzt.

„Hier“, sagte er, „für dich. Vor langer Zeit von den Zwergen des Erebor gefertigt und dann von dem Drachen Smaug bewacht.“

Estel nahm das Geschenk ehrfürchtig entgegen. „Ich danke Euch“, sagte er und betrachtete staunend, wie sich das Kaminfeuer in den Edelsteinen brach.

Bilbo lächelte und nahm einen Zug von seiner Pfeife. „Du wolltest eine Geschichte über Drachen hören, war es nicht so?“

Das erwartungsfrohe Lächeln, das über Estels Gesicht huschte, gab ihm wieder etwas von dem Kind zurück, das er war, und Bilbo rückte sich in seinem Sessel zurecht und begann: „Du erinnerst dich, dass wir Bruchtal am Mittsommermorgen verließen. Dank Elronds Rat wussten wir, welchen der vielen Pässe über das Nebelgebirge wir einschlagen mussten, trotzdem war der Weg sehr beschwerlich. Tagelang ging es nur aufwärts, es wurde immer kälter, der Wind pfiff schrill um die Felsen und manchmal lösten sich mächtige Felsbrocken von den Berghängen und rollten mitten zwischen uns hindurch oder flogen über unsere Köpfe hinweg und es war ein Glück, dass niemand von uns in die Tiefe gerissen wurde...“

°°°


	2. Bilbo und Dúnadan

Das herrliche Tal an der Einödgrenze hatte nichts von seiner Schönheit und Gastlichkeit verloren. Elrond hieß ihn willkommen wie einen alten Freund, er bezog das Zimmer im Erdgeschoss, das er schon bei seinem ersten Besuch bewohnt hatte, und niemand stellte je die Frage, wann er wieder zu gehen beabsichtigte. Wenn die Sonne schien, wandelte er durch die Gärten, sonst saß er in seiner Kammer über seinen Aufzeichnungen oder schmökerte in Elronds umfangreicher Bibliothek. Die Elben ehrten ihn wie einen Helden, obgleich sie wohl manches Mal über ihn und seine Eigenarten lachten, aber das störte Bilbo nicht. Abends saß er häufig in der Halle des Feuers und lauschte den Geschichten, die erzählt wurden, während er seine Pfeife rauchte. Es war an einem solchen Abend, er saß in einer ruhigen Ecke und war in Gedanken bei dem Kapitel im Düsterwald, an dem er gerade feilte, als ihm ein Mann ins Auge fiel, der am anderen Ende der Halle saß und ihn auffallend musterte. Er war in edle, elbische Stoffe gekleidet, doch er war unzweifelhaft ein Mensch, sein Blick war scharf und sein Gesicht sprach von Entbehrungen. Als er Bilbos Aufmerksamkeit bemerkte, stand er auf und kam zu ihm herüber.

„Herr Beutlin“, sagte er und neigte den Kopf vor ihm. „Lange Jahre ist es her, doch ich habe die Lehre über Hobbits nie vergessen.“

Bilbo sah ihn verwirrt an, doch dann dämmerte es ihm plötzlich. „Estel?“, rief er überrascht aus und der Mann lachte.

„Lange hat mich keiner mehr so genannt“, sagte er, „aber ja, ich bin es.“

„Du bist groß geworden“, stellte Bilbo fest, „aber nicht so sehr gealtert, wie ich es nach all der Zeit erwartet hätte.“

„Bürde und Geschenk der Dúnedain.“

„Jetzt verstehe ich! Du bist der Dúnadan, von dem hier so häufig die Rede ist! Nun, wenn es nicht mehr Estel ist, wie nennt man dich dann heute?“

„Bei vielen Namen“, sagte der Mann lächelnd. „Dúnadan ist nicht der schlechteste unter ihnen.“

„Setz dich zu mir“, forderte Bilbo ihn auf. „Niemals hätte ich damit gerechnet, dich wiederzusehen. Du lebst noch immer in Bruchtal?“

Dúnadan ließ sich auf dem Stuhl neben ihm nieder. „Mein Herz wird niemals aufhören, diesen Ort Heimat zu nennen, und es zieht mich hierher zurück, wann immer es möglich ist. Aber ich lebe schon sehr lange nicht mehr hier. Und Ihr, Meister Beutlin? Unterwegs zu neuen Abenteuern?“

„Nenn mich Bilbo“, bat der Hobbit und Dúnadan nickte.

„Bilbo.“

„Und ich glaube, dies ist der Ort, an dem meine Abenteuer enden. Nun bleibt mir nur noch, sie aufzuschreiben und sie zu erzählen.“

Dúnadan nickte nachdenklich, dann holte er gleich Bilbo eine Pfeife hervor und begann sie zu stopfen. Bilbo nahm es mit Entzücken zur Kenntnis.

„Welche Freude, an diesem Ort noch jemanden zu treffen, der dem Genuss guten Pfeifenkrauts nicht abgeneigt ist.“

„Ein Mann kann kaum die Grenzen des Auenlandes bereisen, ohne den Genuss eures Krautes zu schätzen zu lernen“, gab sein Gegenüber schmunzelnd zur Antwort.

„Du warst im Auenland?“

„Ich habe dein schönes Land gesehen, ja, und es ist jeder Zoll so, wie du es mir damals beschrieben hast. Ein friedvoller Ort, der es wert ist, bewahrt zu werden, mit all der Ignoranz gegenüber der großen Welt, die darin herrscht. Denn wenn all diese wunderbaren Hobbits wüssten, welche Gefahren um sie herum lauern, würden sie ihre Gutmütigkeit und Gemütlichkeit verlernen, und das wäre ein Verlust für all jene, die daraus ihre Hoffnung ziehen.“ Er lächelte Bilbo zu und entzündete seine Pfeife. „An welcher Stelle deiner Geschichte arbeitest du gerade?“

„Der Düsterwald“, sagte Bilbo, „und er bereitet mir einiges Kopfzerbrechen.“

Das entlockte Dúnadan ein kurzes Lachen. „Nicht nur dir, mein Freund“, sagte er.

„Kennst du den Düsterwald?“

„Ich bin einige Male auf seinen Pfaden gewandert. Und auch außerhalb seiner Pfade. Was bereitet dir denn Kopfzerbrechen?“

„Die Waldelben. Ihre Motive, die Gründe ihres Handelns. Ich kenne die Seite der Zwerge sehr gut, aber es scheint mir doch wichtig, auch die andere Seite zu verstehen.“

„Kein einfaches Unterfangen, die Beweggründe des hohen König Thranduils und seines Volkes zu verstehen“, sagte Dúnadan, „insbesondere wenn Zwerge im Spiel sind. Du musst weit zurückgehen in der Vergangenheit, um dir ein vollständiges Bild zu machen, bis hin zu König Thingol von Doriath.“

„Du kennst die Geschichte?“

„So gut, wie ein Nichtelb und Nichtzwerg diese Geschichte kennen kann. Es gibt hier einige Elben, die sie besser kennen. Aber ich lasse dich gerne an dem teilhaben, was ich weiß.“

Ohne zu zögern kam Bilbo auf die Füße. „Dann los“, sagte er unternehmungslustig, „lass uns einen ruhigen Ort aufsuchen, fern von all den neugierigen Ohren um uns herum. Das Kapitel lässt mir sonst keine Ruhe.“

Dúnadan lachte und stand ebenfalls auf. „Stets zu Diensten, Herr Hobbit.“

°

Dúnadan kam in unregelmäßigen Abständen in Bruchtal vorbei. Manchmal weilte er in der Gegend, dann besuchte er Elronds Haus alle paar Monate, einmal vergingen allerdings auch zwei Jahre, ehe Bilbo seinen Freund wiedersah. Er kam für eine Nacht oder ein paar Wochen, doch egal, wie lange er blieb, stets nahm er sich die Zeit, Bilbo zu besuchen und eine Pfeife mit ihm zu rauchen oder sich vom Fortgang seiner Geschichte erzählen zu lassen. Er war sehr bewandert in den Überlieferungen von Zwergen, Elben und Menschen und Bilbo diskutierte all die Gedanken mit ihm, die ihm in den letzten Jahrzehnten durch den Kopf gegangen waren und er fand in Dúnadan einen aufmerksamen Zuhörer und scharfsinnigen Gesprächspartner.

Es war wieder eine lange Zeit seit seinem letzten Aufenthalt in Bruchtal vergangen, als Bilbo bei einem seiner abendlichen Spaziergänge auf eine dunkle Gestalt am Ufer des Bruinen stieß, den Rücken an eine Weide mit tiefhängenden Zweigen gelehnt. Als Bilbo seinen Freund erkannte, ging er nach kurzem Zögern zu ihm hinüber.

„Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass du wieder einmal in Bruchtal weilst, alter Freund“, sagte er leise.

Dúnadan zuckte zusammen und wandte den Kopf. „Bilbo! Wahrlich, nur einem Hobbit kann es gelingen, sich derart an einen Waldläufer anzuschleichen.“

„Nicht, wenn der Waldläufer tief in Gedanken ist, was du zweifellos warst.“ Bilbo musterte ihn und fand, dass sich tiefe Müdigkeit und Trauer in seine Züge gegraben hatten. „Ziehst du das Alleinsein vor?“, fragte er.

Dúnadan zögerte kurz, doch dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nein, die Gesellschaft eines Freundes wäre mir willkommen.“

Bilbos Gelenke protestierten, als er sich neben ihn ins Gras setzte. „Was ist passiert?“, fragte er, während sie gemeinsam auf den dahinfließenden Fluss schauten.

Dúnadan schwieg lange, dann sagte er langsam und mit belegter Stimme: „Meine Mutter ist gestorben.“

Bilbo dachte an die traurige Herrin Gilraen und sein Herz wurde schwer vor Mitleid. „Das tut mir leid“, sagte er leise. Inzwischen hatte er gelernt, wie die Lebensspanne der Dúnedain einzuschätzen war und er wusste deshalb, dass sie nicht alt geworden war für eine Frau ihres Geschlechts. „Was ist passiert?“

Dúnadans Stimme war kaum zu hören über dem Rauschen des Flusses. „Sie gab den Dúndedain Hoffnung“, flüsterte er, „sie behielt keine Hoffnung für sich.“ Und Bilbo musste nicht nachfragen, was damit gemeint war, zu gut war ihm der Schatten ihrer Augen in Erinnerung. Dúnadan zog einen Weidenzweig zu sich heran und ließ die filigranen Blätter durch seine Finger gleiten. „Zu schwer wiegen diese Hoffnungen“, murmelte er, „gar zu groß ist ihr Preis. Und wofür?“ Er seufzte und sah zu Bilbo. „Du kennst die Geschichte von Númenor und den Exilreichen Gondor und Arnor. Die Königslinie in Gondor erlosch, Arnor zerfiel und wurde vernichtet. Doch was du nicht weißt, ist, dass hier im Norden die Königslinie weiterlebte. Ich erzählte dir von meinem Vater, als ich noch ein Kind war, und damals erzählte ich dir alles, was ich wusste. Doch ich bin nicht mehr Estel. Aragorn bin ich, Arathorns Sohn, Abkomme Isildurs aus dem Geschlecht Elendils. Nur wenige Dúnedain haben hier im Norden überlebt und ich bin der letzte meines Geblüts, letzter Überlebender der Königslinie, die mit Elendil hier in Mittelerde ihren Anfang nahm.“

Bilbo starrte ihn aus runden Augen an. „Du bist der Erbe des untergegangenen Thrones von Arnor?“, fragte er.

„Ja“, sagte Dúnadan leise. „Und auch der Erbe des verwaisten Thrones von Gondor. Als mein Vater starb, nahm Elrond meine Mutter und mich hier auf und zog mich auf wie einen Sohn. Meine Abkunft wurde vor mir verheimlicht, um mich zu schützen, denn groß ist das Verlangen des Feindes, meine Linie zu vernichten. Also war ich nur Estel, als wir uns das erste Mal trafen. Als Elrond mir schließlich erzählte, wer ich war, zog ich hinaus in die Wildnis und übernahm das Erbe meines Vaters als Stammesführer der Dúnedain. Viele Kämpfe habe ich gekämpft seither, die Pläne des Feindes vereitelt, so gut ich es vermochte. Dunkle Tage stehen uns bevor und am Ende wird meine Sippe entweder ins Dunkel fallen oder ins Licht treten. Keine andere Wahl bleibt uns mehr.“

„Warum hast du mir bisher nicht davon erzählt?“

„Bitte glaube nicht, ich würde dir nicht vertrauen. Es war nur angenehm, die Last für wenige Stunden nicht auf meinen Schultern zu spüren“, gestand Dúnadan.

„Ich verstehe.“ Bilbo sah seinen Freund an und schüttelte staunend den Kopf. „Der König von Gondor und Arnor“, murmelte er ungläubig und mit einer gewissen Ehrfurcht.

Dúnadan schüttelte den Kopf. „Nichts weiter als ein Waldläufer. Und dein Freund, so hoffe ich.“

„Meine Freundschaft ist dir gewiss, auch wenn die Freundschaft eines einfachen Hobbits in diesen Zeiten vielleicht nicht so viel wert ist.“

„Sie ist mir sehr kostbar, Bilbo“, erwiderte Dúnadan ernst. „Gerade wenn der Schatten so viel stärker zu sein scheint als das Licht.“

„Wann bist du angekommen?“

„Vor wenigen Stunden. Ich hatte Sehnsucht nach diesem Ort. Kurz wenigstens die Sicherheit des Kindes verspüren, bevor ich weiter muss.“

„Komm ins Haus“, drängte Bilbo. „Iss dich satt und schlaf dich aus. Deine Pflichten können ein wenig warten.“

Dúnadan seufzte schwer. „Sie fehlt mir, Bilbo“, sagte er traurig. „Ich hatte gehofft, sie würde Teil der besseren Welt sein, die ich zu erreichen suche. Sorge um ihr Kind und Trauer um ihren Gemahl, kaum mehr hatte sie in ihrem Leben.“ Tränen glitzerten auf seinen Wangen und er hielt sie nicht zurück, während er aufs Wasser sah. Bilbo blieb bei ihm und leistete ihm stumm Gesellschaft in seiner Trauer, bevor Dúnadan ihm den Gefallen tat, mit ins Haus zu kommen und sich auszuruhen. Als Bilbo am nächsten Morgen an seine Tür klopfte, war er bereits wieder fort.

°

Bilbo stand auf dem Söller und sah dabei zu, wie der Sonnenuntergang die Gipfel der Nebelberge mit einem rotglühenden Schimmer überzog. Er erinnerte sich an sein Staunen, als er das Gebirge das erste Mal erblickt hatte und lächelte ein wenig über den naiven Hobbit, der er damals noch gewesen war.

„Du bist immer noch da“, sagte eine Stimme hinter ihm und Bilbo drehte sich mit einem bedächtigen Lächeln um.

„Ich bin ein alter Hobbit, Dúnadan, ich werde keine großen Reisen mehr unternehmen, so sehr es mich auch hin und wieder danach gelüstet, dieses Gebirge noch einmal zu überqueren.“

Sein Freund lächelte. „Es erfreut jedenfalls mein Herz, dass es dir wohlergeht.“ Seine Kleidung war abgetragen und von Wind und Wetter ausgebleicht, sein Gesicht kantig und müde, doch in seinem Lächeln schwang aufrichtige Freude mit.

„Komm“, sagte Bilbo, „stell dich zu mir und genieße die Schönheit dieses Sonnenuntergangs. Ihr Krieger haltet viel zu selten inne, um die Schönheit der Welt zu betrachten, die ihr verteidigen wollt.“

„Ein wahres Wort“, sagte Dúnadan und trat zu ihm an die Brüstung. In gemeinschaftlichem Schweigen sahen sie dabei zu, wie die Sonnenstrahlen weniger wurden und die Dämmerung in ihrem Gefolge in das Tal einzog.

„Wie ist es dir ergangen?“, fragte Bilbo endlich.

„Ich werde es dir erzählen, aber erlaube mir, den Frieden, zu dem du mich eingeladen hast, noch ein wenig länger zu genießen.“

Bilbo nickte und sein Blick strich über den Garten, als er plötzlich eine anmutige Gestalt an den Blumenbeeten entlang schreiten sah und er ohne jedes Zutun lächeln musste, so schön war ihr Anblick. Er spürte, wie der Körper seines Freundes neben ihm erstarrte.

„Herrn Elronds Tochter“, erklärte er. „Wenn du gerade erst angekommen bist, wirst du ihr noch nicht begegnet sein. Sie ist vor ein paar Wochen hier eingetroffen.“ Er sah zu seinem Freund hoch und erschrak fast über den Ausdruck seines Gesichts, so gebannt, erfüllt beinahe von Qual.

„Ich hatte… ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass sie hier ist“, flüsterte er, sein Blick gefesselt, unfähig, sich von der Gestalt im Garten zu lösen.

„Ihr Vater hat sie nach Hause geholt, weil immer mehr Orks die Nebelberge und Wilderland durchstreifen“, antwortete Bilbo. Dúnadan würdigte ihn immer noch keines Blickes. „Du kennst sie?“

Sie durchschritt einen Torbogen und entschwand ihren Augen und endlich, wie als würde er aus einem Traume erwachen, wandte sein Freund sich ihm zu. „Arwen Undómiel“, sagte er, mehr zu sich selbst als Bilbo zur Antwort, „strahlender Abendstern ihres Volkes. Wir sind uns bereits begegnet, ja. Doch lange habe ich sie nicht mehr gesehen.“

Bilbo musterte den Dúnadan, dann holte er mit einem kleinen Grinsen seine Pfeife und den Beutel mit Langgrundblatt heraus. „Das klingt nach einer Geschichte, die nach einer Pfeife verlangt“, stellte er fest und ging zu einer Bank hinüber. Er setzte sich, stopfte sie seelenruhig, lehnte sich zurück und nahm mit einem wohligen Seufzen den ersten Zug, dann sagte er ein wenig unwirsch: „Jetzt setz dich zu mir, zünde dir eine Pfeife an und erzähl einem alten Hobbit die Geschichte, die allzu deutlich auf deinem Gesicht zu lesen ist. Du weißt, Hobbits können sehr hartnäckig sein, wenn sie müssen.“

Das ließ seinen Freund lächeln. „Nur allzu gut“, entgegnete er und setzte sich schließlich neben ihn. Bilbo reichte ihm seinen Tabaksbeutel und Dúnadan neigte dankend den Kopf, holte ebenfalls seine Pfeife heraus, stopfte und entzündete sie.

Bilbo lehnte sich wieder zurück, nahm einen kräftigen Zug und blies einen Rauchring in die Luft. „Also?“, fragte er. „Woher kennt ihr euch?“

Dúnadans Blick war in sich gekehrt, als schaute er in eine lang zurückliegende Vergangenheit. „Wir sind uns hier begegnet“, sagte er, „in Bruchtal. Ich war kaum dem Knabenalter entwachsen, beseelt von der vergehenden Narretei der Jugend und der ersten Kraft des Mannes gleichermaßen. Elrond erzählte mir, wer ich war, meine Ahnen, mein Erbe, und ich hörte auf, Estel zu sein, Findelkind der Elben von Imladris, und wurde zu Aragorn, Arathorns Sohn. An diesem Abend begegnete ich ihr, im Birkenhain hier in Bruchtal. Es war so entrückt wie in den Geschichten der alten Zeit, zauberhaft und ebenso voller Melancholie, aussichtslos in seiner Schönheit.“ Er atmete tief ein. „Ich liebe sie seit jenem Tag“, sagte er leise, „mit der Inbrunst der Jugend liebte ich sie und mit der Ernsthaftigkeit der Mannesjahre ebenso. Nie konnte ich sie vergessen, nie wollte ich es. Sie erfüllt meine Gedanken an jedem Tag, in jeder Stunde.“ Er sah zu Bilbo und lächelte wehmütig. „Das ist die Geschichte, nach der du verlangt hast, mein Freund.“

Bilbo schmauchte an seiner Pfeife. „Mache einem Geschichtenerzähler kein Ende vor, das keines ist“, sagte er und Dúnadan lächelte leicht.

„Nein, wahrlich“, entgegnete er, „dir kann ich nichts vormachen, alter Freund.“ Er nahm einen Zug vom Langgrundblatt und der Rauch entschwebte in die kühle Abendluft. „Sie hat sich mir versprochen. Im schönen Lothlórien, dem Reich der Sippe ihrer Mutter, unter goldenem Mallorn, haben wir uns einander angelobt und mein Herz sollte froh und glücklich sein, dass meine Gefühle von ihr erwidert werden. Doch lange Jahre sind seither vergangen. Nichts könnte meine Liebe zu ihr mindern, aber unser Glück würde mit solch großem Leid erkauft werden, dass ich es kaum wage, daran zu denken. Und ich sehe nicht, dass es geschehen wird. Es war ein Traum. Sie steht zu weit über mir, es ist beinahe Frevel, von meiner Position aus nach ihr zu verlangen.“

„Und doch sind solche Dinge vorgekommen, oder nicht? Sie erzählen in der Halle des Feuers gerne die Geschichte von Beren und Lúthien.“

„Herr Elrond hört diese Geschichte nicht gerne“, sagte Dúnadan mit einem traurigen Lächeln.

„Ah, ich verstehe. Er heißt eure Verbindung nicht gut.“

„Wie könnte er auch, bedeutet sie für Arwen doch letztlich den Tod und die Trennung von ihrer Familie und ihrer Sippe bis über das Ende der Zeitalter hinaus.“

Bilbo schüttelte tadelnd den Kopf. „Ob Menschen oder Elben, in diesem Punkt seid ihr vom großen Volk alle gleich. Stets müssen eure Geschichten in Leid enden. Ich dagegen sehe Glück, sehe Hoffnung, sehe sie an deiner Seite, wenn sich dein Schicksal erfüllt.“

„Welch‘ schöner und zugleich aussichtsloser Traum.“ Dúnadan wandte den Kopf und lächelte Bilbo zu. „Doch ich danke dir dafür, dass du ihn mit mir teilst.“

„Glaube einem Hobbit mit meiner Lebenserfahrung ruhig ein bisschen“, sagte Bilbo und jetzt lachte Dúnadan.

„Wer wäre ich, vor deiner Weisheit nicht ehrfürchtig zu werden, Meister Beutlin.“

„Da fällt mir ein, ich habe noch etwas für dich. Ich trage es mit mir herum, seit wir uns zum letzten Mal sahen.“ Bilbo klopfte auf seine Hosentaschen, dann auf seine Westentaschen und zog schließlich einen zerknitterten Zettel hervor. „Hier“, sagte er, „aber lass es mich erst vortragen, bevor du es liest. Es sind Hobbitworte und mögen dir vielleicht unzureichend erscheinen.“ Er räusperte sich und begann:

„ _Nicht alles, was Gold ist, funkelt,_

_Nicht jeder, der wandert, verlorn,_

_Das Alte wird nicht verdunkelt_

_Noch Wurzeln der Tiefe erfrorn._

_Aus Asche wird Feuer geschlagen,_

_Aus Schatten geht Licht hervor;_

_Heil wird geborstnes Schwert,_

_Und König, der die Krone verlor.“_

Lange sah Dúnadan ihn an, als er geendet hatte und Bilbo begann, unruhig auf seinem Sitz hin und her zu rutschen. „Ich weiß, sie sind nicht so groß wie Elbenworte, aber-...“

„Ich danke dir“, sagte Dúnadan und Ergriffenheit schwang in seiner Stimme mit. „Das ist ein wahrhaft fürstliches Geschenk, Bilbo, und ich vermag kaum auszudrücken, wie viel diese Worte bedeuten.“ Der plötzliche Glanz in seinen Augen ließ die Spuren der Müdigkeit auf seinem Gesicht kleiner werden und Bilbo lächelte zufrieden.

„Hier“, sagte er und drückte ihm das Blatt in die Hand. „Nimm dir ein Beispiel an Hobbitgeschichten und du wirst die Welt ein bisschen heller betrachten.“

°

Am nächsten Tag sah Bilbo sie gemeinsam im Garten. Sie saß auf einer Bank, ein Buch im Schoß, und er saß zu ihren Füßen im Gras, an den Stamm einer Buche gelehnt, und hörte ihr zu. Die Erschöpfung war einer gelösten Entspannung gewichen und ihr Blick, als sie ihn ansah, zeigte die gleiche innige Liebe, die Bilbo am Abend zuvor bei seinem Freund beobachtet hatte. Später wandelten sie nebeneinander durch den Garten, ihre Hand ruhte auf seinem Arm und ihre Köpfe waren einander zugeneigt, während sie zwischen den Beeten entlang gingen. Dúnadan hatte seine abgetragene Kleidung gegen elbische Gewänder in dunklem Blau eingetauscht, sie trug ein fließendes Kleid in hellem Lindgrün und wie sie so nebeneinander gingen, sahen sie wahrhaftig aus wie ein hohes Paar aus den alten Geschichten. Sein Blick lag unverwandt auf ihrem Gesicht und Bilbo hatte seinen Freund noch nie so lächeln sehen wie in diesem Moment. Er vertiefte sich wieder in sein Buch und hob erst den Kopf, als er Schritte neben sich hörte.

„Dúnadan“, grüßte er, „hattest du einen schönen Vormittag?“

„Sag du es mir, oder glaubst du, ich hätte nicht bemerkt, dass du uns beobachtet hast?“ Noch immer umspielte ein sanftes Lächeln seine Lippen und Bilbo war sehr zufrieden mit der Veränderung, die sein Gesicht so viel weicher und fröhlicher erscheinen ließ. Er lehnte sich Bilbo gegenüber an das Geländer und blickte hinab auf das Buch in seinem Schoß. Er hob die Brauen. „Die Geschichte von Lúthien und Beren?“

„Mir war danach.“ Lächelnd legte Bilbo das Buch beiseite und Dúnadan schüttelte grinsend den Kopf.

„Du bist zu vorschnell, mein Freund. Elrond wird sie einzig dem König von Gondor und Arnor zur Frau geben und weit ist dieses Ziel noch entfernt, wenn es überhaupt je zu erreichen ist.“ Er nahm einen prall gefüllten Beutel von seinem Gürtel und reichte ihn dem Hobbit. „Hier, das habe ich dir mitgebracht. Mein Weg führte mich nach Bree und die Valar mögen verhindern, dass es einem Hobbit je an Pfeifenkraut mangelt.“

Bilbo öffnete den Beutel und sog genießerisch den Duft des Tabaks ein. „Du bist ein wahrer Freund, Dúnadan. Alter Tobi von der besten Sorte.“

„Die Breeländer mögen mich nicht besonders schätzen, aber mein Silber nehmen sie doch gern.“ Dúnadan legte den Kopf in den Nacken und genoss einen Moment die Sonne auf seinem Gesicht. „Ich werde heute Nachmittag wieder aufbrechen, Gandalf braucht meine Hilfe im Osten. Ich werde lange fort sein, fürchte ich.“

„Heute? Aber heute ist Mittsommer, es wird ein Festessen geben und Gesang unterm Sternenhimmel. Das kannst du unmöglich verpassen.“ Bilbo warf seinem Freund einen vieldeutigen Blick zu. „Immerhin wird Frau Abendstern auch dort sein.“

„Wäre meines Herzens Wunsch der Führer auf meinen Wegen und nicht die Pflicht, würde ich ständig in diesem schönen Tal wandern, mein Freund. Doch leider ist gerade nicht die Zeit, den Traum vor die Pflicht zu stellen.“

„Dieser eine Abend wird Mittelerde nicht ins Unglück stürzen“, beharrte Bilbo. „Und du trägst eine schöne Erinnerung mit dir, wenn du dich auf dunkle Pfade begibst. Tue einem Hobbit den Gefallen, du weißt doch, niemand hier raucht eine Pfeife mit mir, wenn du nicht da bist.“

„Bilbo...“ Dúnadan sah ihn unschlüssig an und der Hobbit sah deutlich die widerstreitenden Gefühle auf seinem Gesicht, die Bilbos Wunsch nur zu gerne nachgeben wollten.

„Tu es für mich und für sie. Lange musste sie auf deine Gegenwart verzichten, kannst du ihr und dir da nicht diesen einen Tag zugestehen? Sich an den schönen Dingen festhalten, um dem Schatten zu widerstehen, glaube mir, niemand weiß darüber besser Bescheid als ein Hobbit.“

Dúnadan seufzte. „Ich hätte dir nie von ihr erzählen sollen“, sagte er, „rücksichtslos setzt du dieses Wissen nun gegen mich ein. Roheryn wird es mir nicht danken, wenn ich ihn zu größerer Eile antreiben muss, aber du hast vermutlich recht. Selten genug werden die schönen Tage werden, wenn sich der Schatten ausbreitet, der nun über Mordor liegt. Und von Hobbits können wir so manches lernen, das habe ich immer geahnt.“ Er lächelte und Bilbo nickte zufrieden.

°

Bilbo freute sich immer sehr, wenn Gandalf nach Bruchtal kam. Leider brachte er dieses Mal keine neuen Nachrichten von Frodo, denn er war seit einigen Jahren nicht im Auenland gewesen.

„Ich fürchte, für Frodo ist es sicherer, wenn ich ihn derzeit nicht besuche“, sagte er, hüllte sich aber bei Bilbos Nachfragen in Schweigen und sein Blick wurde geradezu scharf und gefährlich, als Bilbo ihn fragte, ob es etwas mit seinem alten Ring auf sich hätte, denn er hatte Gandalfs seltsames Betragen bei ihrem Abschied in Beutelsend nicht vergessen.

„Je weniger du von dieser Sache weißt, desto besser, Bilbo Beutlin“, sagte er streng und danach lenkte er Bilbo mit Fragen nach seinem Buch ab, sodass nichts weiter aus ihm herauszubekommen war.

„Es kommt mir vor, als wird er mit den Jahren immer noch zugeknöpfter“, klagte er Dúnadan sein Leid.

Sein Freund grinste. „Ein Zauberer hat seine Geheimnisse, Bilbo.“

„Mit dir redet er bestimmt offener.“

„Das mag sein, aber auch ich bilde mir nicht ein, über jeden von Gandalfs Gedanken Bescheid zu wissen oder in all seine Pläne eingeweiht zu sein. Sein Blick auf diese Welt ist weit größer als meiner.“

„Wirst du mir wenigstens verraten, was draußen in der Welt vor sich geht? Und wie die Dinge im Auenland stehen?“

Sie saßen in der Halle des Feuers, denn kalte Winterwinde hielten die Welt draußen in Atem und selbst die anheimelnde Luft des Tals war von Frost erfüllt. Der Schnee auf den Bergen hatte Gandalfs und Dúnadans Aufenthalt unfreiwillig verlängert.

„Finstere Gestalten streifen durch Eriador“, sagte Dúnadan, „und selbst den Grenzern des Auenlandes bleibt das nicht mehr verborgen. Doch noch geht innerhalb dieser Grenzen alles seinen gewohnten Gang und nur wenige werden die Geschichten der großen Welt glauben, daran zweifele ich nicht. Obgleich der Schatten wächst.“ Ein Schauer lief über Bilbos Rücken bei diesen Worten. „Die Macht Mordors nimmt zu, Ithilien an seiner Grenze ist verlassen und die Menschen Gondors spüren die näher kommende Dunkelheit.“ Dúnadan seufzte leise. „Schwer wird der Schlag dieses Land treffen“, sagte er und Trauer klang in seiner Stimme mit, „und viel zu wenig kann ich tun, um es zu verhindern.“

Beklommen sah Bilbo auf seine Hände. „Sie werden das Auenland doch nicht angreifen, oder?“, fragte er besorgt und dachte an all die guten und gemütlichen Hobbits, die nie eine Waffe in der Hand gehabt hatten.

„Die Waldläufer tun, was immer sie können, um die Grenzen deines kleinen Landes zu sichern“, erwiderte Dúnadan beruhigend.

„Und was hat es nun mit meinem Ring auf sich? Ich weiß, dass Gandalf etwas vor mir verbirgt, dass er sich Sorgen macht. Tat ich das Falsche, als ich ihn Frodo überließ?“

„Ganz sicher nicht“, sagte Dúnadan fest, „so viel zumindest kann ich dir versichern. Es war richtig, den Ring aufzugeben, und allemal besser für dich. Doch für alles andere ist die Zeit zu früh, Bilbo, und die Vermutungen zu vage. Ich werde es dir erzählen, wenn ich mehr weiß.“

°

„Ich werde ihn mit meinem Leben beschützen. Ich schwöre es dir.“ Dúnadan setzte sich neben ihm auf die Bank, den Blick ebenso auf die vier jungen Hobbits am anderen Ende der Halle gerichtet wie Bilbo.

„Es erleichtert mir das Herz ein wenig, dass er dich und Gandalf als Gefährten hat“, sagte Bilbo, „aber nichtsdestotrotz wünschte ich, ein anderer hätte diese Bürde auf sich genommen. Hätte ich diesen verfluchten Ring doch nur niemals gefunden, dann würde er immer noch in den Tiefen des Nebelgebirges liegen.“ Er seufzte.

„Oder der Feind hätte ihn schon gefunden und Smaug würde noch über den Erebor herrschen. Dann würde das bedeuten, dass es das Schicksal gut mit uns meint, indem es dich dazu auserkor, den Ring zu finden.“

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich diesen Gedanken ermutigend finden soll.“

„Ein guter Freund mahnte mich einst, eher den glücklichen Hobbitgeschichten zu glauben als den elenden Geschichten des großen Volkes“, erwiderte Dúnadan und lächelte tröstend. „Glaube an das glückliche Ende dieser Geschichte, Bilbo.“

Bilbo brummte und sah wieder hinüber zu Frodo. „Ich habe den Jungen wirklich vermisst“, sagte er sinnend. „Jetzt, wo ich ihn wieder um mich habe, wird mir erst klar, wie sehr der Junge mir gefehlt hat.“ Er seufzte und nahm einen Schluck aus dem Weinbecher in seiner Hand. „Ich habe dir nie wirklich von ihm erzählt, glaube ich.“ Dúnadan schüttelte den Kopf „Er war zwölf, als seine Eltern starben. Die Brandybocks nahmen ihn zu sich. In ihren Smials ist immer Platz, ein Esser mehr oder weniger fällt dort nicht einmal auf. Frodo war ein weiteres in der riesigen Schar von Kindern, die das Brandyschloss bevölkern. Ich sage nicht, dass die Verwandtschaft seiner Mutter ihn nicht liebte, das tun sie von Herzen, aber das wilde Treiben war nicht das richtige für ihn. Ich habe lange gezögert, ihn zu mir zu holen, dachte, dass das Beisammensein mit den anderen Kindern bestimmt besser für ihn wäre als die Stille von Beutelsend und die Gesellschaft seines kauzigen Verwandten. Manchmal kann es ja gut sein, wenn es so laut um einen herum ist, dass man die eigenen Gedanken nicht hört. Viele Hobbits würden das bevorzugen. Aber nicht Frodo. Er braucht ein bisschen Ruhe um sich herum, denn seine Gedanken sind viele und er muss ihnen lauschen und sie ordnen, statt sie zu ignorieren. Ihn bei mir in Beutelsend zu haben, war wirklich die Freude meiner alten Tage.“

Dúnadan zog an seiner Pfeife und er lächelte leicht, als er sah, wie Frodo über etwas lachte, das Merry zu ihm sagte. „Er ist sehr tapfer. Nicht auf die Art, die nach Ruhm giert, sondern auf die Art, die tut, was getan werden muss“, sagte er. „Darin schlägt er nach dir.“

„Du passt doch auf ihn auf?“

„Ich verspreche es dir. So lange wir gemeinsam wandern, werde ich alles tun, was ich kann, um ihn zu beschützen. Und das nicht um der Queste willen, sondern um seinetwillen.“

Bilbo nickte. Er stellte den Becher weg und holte stattdessen seine Pfeife hervor. „Die Entscheidung unseres Zeitalters“, murmelte er. „Wer hätte gedacht, dass ausgerechnet wir Hobbits unsere Rolle darin zu spielen hätten.“

„Die Wege dieser Welt sind verschlungen und selbst die Weisen vermögen nicht alle Irrungen vorauszusehen. Geschweige denn unsereins.“

„Du wirst nach Minas Tirith gehen? Mit diesem Boromir?“

„Das werde ich. Die zerborstene Klinge wird nach Gondor gehen, neu geschmiedet, wie du es vorhergesehen hast.“ Dúnadan lehnte den Kopf an die Wand in ihrem Rücken. „Du solltest nicht gering von ihm denken, Bilbo. Er ist ein mutiger und ehrenhafter Mann und er wurde dazu erzogen, dereinst über Gondor zu herrschen, so wie es seine Vorväter seit hunderten von Jahren tun.“

„Du wurdest ebenfalls dazu erzogen, über Gondor zu herrschen.“

„Ja.“ Dúnadan seufzte. „Und nun kommen die Tage, da es sich entscheiden wird, ob Hoffnung sich erfüllt.“ Sein Blick glitt zu Arwen, die bei ihrem Vater und ihren Brüdern saß. Als ob sie seinen Blick gespürt hatte, wandte sie den Kopf und sah ihn an, ein sanftes Lächeln um die Lippen.

„Du selbst hast gesagt, dass ich daran glauben soll, dass Hoffnung sich erfüllt“, erinnerte ihn Bilbo, „halte dich an deine eigenen Ratschläge, Dúnadan, glaube an das glückliche Ende.“

°°°


	3. Bilbo und Elessar

Bilbo wanderte durchs Haus. Eine seltsame Unruhe hatte schon vor Wochen von ihm Besitz ergriffen und weder die Bequemlichkeit seines Sessels noch die Feder in der Hand und jungfräuliches Papier auf seinem Tisch waren in der Lage, sie zu vertreiben. Die Welt um ihn herum war voller Hektik gewesen, die Vögel im Garten ebenso wie die Elben im Haus. Nun war es stumm geworden. Es war, als verharre alles in atemloser Spannung, als würde jedes Lebewesen vereint die Luft anhalten. Wann immer er Frau Abendstern begegnete, waren ihre Augen gen Osten und Süden gerichtet, der Blick abwesend, als schaue sie in ferne Welten, das schöne Antlitz von Trauer und Sorge verschleiert und ihre Hand mit dem silbernen Ring der zwei Schlangen an die Brust gepresst.

Er öffnete die Tür zur Bibliothek und verharrte, als er die Gestalt am Fenster gewahrte.

„Herr Elrond, verzeiht, ich wollte Euch nicht stören.“

Elrond drehte sich herum und lächelte flüchtig. „Aber nein, Herr Beutlin, Ihr stört nicht. Kommt herein.“

Bilbo betrat den Raum und stellte das Buch, das er sich ausgeliehen hatte, zurück ins Regal. „Die Welt ist zu still für Geschichten“, bemerkte er.

„In der Tat“, pflichtete Elrond ihm gedankenvoll bei. „Es ist der 15. März nach Eurer Zeitrechnung und in diesen Tagen entscheidet sich das Schicksal unseres Zeitalters.“ Seine Finger glitten ziellos über die Karte, die neben ihm auf dem Tisch lag. „Glorfindel bat mich um Erlaubnis, mit einigen Rittern Bruchtals der Herrin des Goldenen Waldes Unterstützung zu bringen. Eine weitere Abordnung ist in den Düsterwald geritten, um König Thranduils Truppen zu verstärken. Der Rest patrouilliert entlang des Nebelgebirges, um den Einfall finsterer Wesen nach Eriador zu verhindern. Und meine Söhne sind mit den Dúnedain gen Süden geritten, um Estel in seinem Kampf zu unterstützen. Alle Kräfte stehen bereit. Und doch ist unsere stärkste Waffe, dass ein Hobbit sich unbemerkt nach Mordor hineinschleicht und tut, was keiner von den Mächtigen zu tun imstande wäre. All diese Schlachten sind nur Nebenschauplätze.“ Elrond lächelte Bilbo zu. „Euer Volk lehrt uns Demut, Bilbo Beutlin.“

„Da ich nicht die Voraussicht Eures Volkes besitze, Herr Elrond, bleibt mir nur zu hoffen, dass es Frodo gut geht“, erwiderte Bilbo und das Herz war ihm schwer vor Furcht um seinen Neffen.

„Frodo ist tapfer und ihr Hobbits habt eine Widerstandskraft gegen das Böse, die absolut erstaunlich ist. Er wird es schaffen, zweifelt nicht daran.“

Bilbo nickte stumm. Als er an den Tisch trat, sah er, dass Elronds Finger auf Minas Tirith verharrte.

„Dúnadan wird es ebenfalls schaffen“, sagte er.

„Kein König von Gondor und Arnor, kein Stammesführer der Dúnedain war Elendil so ähnlich, wie er es ist“, sagte Elrond versonnen. „Und so wie ich meinen Bruder in Elendil erkannte, erkenne ich Elros nun in Estel. Wenn er es nicht schafft, dann wird es niemand schaffen, das ist gewiss. Die Bürde liegt auf ihm und nur auf ihm, das habe ich immer geahnt, obgleich ich dem kleinen Jungen, der damals in meine Obhut kam, von ganzem Herzen ein leichteres Schicksal gewünscht hätte.“ Er seufzte, dann legte er Bilbo eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Kommt, Herr Beutlin, leistet mir bei einem Becher Wein Gesellschaft und erzählt mir, was Ihr zuletzt geschrieben habt. Lasst uns mit Hoffnung an diejenigen denken, die fortgezogen sind.“

„Gerne leiste ich Euch Gesellschaft“, sagte Bilbo, „auch wenn selbst mir die Hoffnung inzwischen schwerfällt. Aber ich will mein Bestes versuchen, so wie es alle dort draußen tun.“

°

Bilbo schreckte aus seinem Nickerchen auf, als es an der Tür klopfte. Er saß an seinem kleinen Schreibtisch, ein angefangenes Gedicht auf dem Papier vor ihm. Sonnenstrahlen schienen durchs Fenster, wie von neuer Kraft erfüllt, während er sich in letzter Zeit häufiger dabei ertappte, wie er inmitten einer Tätigkeit plötzlich einnickte.

„Herein“, brummte er.

Arwen Abendstern betrat sein Gemach. „Ich grüße Euch, Herr Beutlin. Hoffentlich störe ich nicht?“

Er hatte so viel Schönes in seinem Leben gesehen, doch ihre Schönheit machte ihn immer noch stumm. Ein wenig mühsam erhob er sich von seinem Stuhl und verneigte sich vor ihr.

„Oh nein“, wehrte sie ab, „bleibt doch sitzen, ich bitte Euch.“

„Ich bin noch nicht so vergreist, dass ich Euch nicht die Höflichkeit entgegen bringen könnte, die Euch gebührt, edle Herrin“, erwiderte Bilbo störrisch und ihr Lächeln war strahlend wie ein Sonnenaufgang über den Wiesen des Auenlandes.

Er ging zu den Sesseln an seinem Kamin hinüber und sie setzte sich ihm gegenüber. „Mein Vater und ich werden bald gen Süden aufbrechen“, sagte sie.

„Das ganze Haus summt und brummt bereits seit Tagen vor all den Dingen, die vorbereitet werden wollen“, erwiderte Bilbo mit einem Grinsen. „Ich wusste nicht, dass all diese ehrwürdigen Elben so hektisch sein können. Aber wenn es darum geht, die Reise der Königin von Gondor und Arnor in ihr Reich zünftig zu begleiten, werden anscheinend sogar Elben nervös.“

Der Ausdruck ihres Gesichts war sanft und voller tiefen Glücks. „Noch trage ich diesen Titel nicht“, sagte sie, „doch bald, so die Valar uns ihren Segen geben wollen.“ Sie beugte sich vor und ergriff seine Hand. „Werdet Ihr uns begleiten? Ich weiß, es würde ihn sehr glücklich machen, seinen Freund an diesem Tag anwesend zu wissen.“

Bilbo lächelte schief. „Wie gerne würde ich Euch begleiten, Herrin. Es würde mir viel bedeuten, ihn in all seiner Pracht zu sehen, Zeuge zu werden, wenn all sein Sehnen sich endlich erfüllt.“ Er sah sie an und sie lächelte. „Doch ich bin nur noch ein alter, grummeliger Hobbit, dem all dieser Trubel viel zu viel ist. Das wird er sicherlich verstehen. Und Eure Reise würde ich nur aufhalten.“

„Diesen Verzug würde ich um Euretwillen nur zu gerne auf mich nehmen, Herr Beutlin.“

„Und ihn noch länger warten lassen?“, entgegnete Bilbo schmunzelnd. „Nein, das wäre kein Freundschaftsdienst. Aber...“, er stand langsam auf, „… würdet Ihr mir wohl den Gefallen tun, ihm einen Brief von mir zu übergeben?“

„Selbstverständlich.“

Er ging zu seinem Schreibtisch hinüber und suchte unter seinen vielen Papieren nach dem Kuvert. Es war nicht beschriftet und er zuckte entschuldigend die Achseln, als er es ihr gab. „Ich weiß gar nicht, bei welchem Namen ich ihn jetzt nennen soll.“

Sie nahm den Brief entgegen. „Er wird ihn erhalten, das verspreche ich Euch.“

Bilbo ergriff ihre Hand. „Welch herrliche Königin er mit Euch bekommt, edle Frau Abendstern. Seit er mir von Euch erzählt hat, habe ich diesen Tag für ihn herbeigesehnt. Bitte, nehmt den Segen und die guten Wünsche dieses Hobbits an. Mögen nur glückliche Tage Euch erwarten.“

„Ich danke Euch aus tiefstem Herzen“, sagte sie ernst, ließ sich auf ein Knie nieder und küsste ihn sanft auf die Wange. „Und in unseren Gedanken werdet Ihr anwesend sein, lieber Meister Beutlin.“

Bilbo stand auf dem Söller und sah ihrem Aufbruch zu, als sie zwei Tage später ihre Reise antrat. Sie sah zu ihm hoch und erhob ihre Hand zum Gruß und er winkte ihr zu und sah ihr nach, bis sie seinem Blick entschwunden war.

°

_Lieber Freund,_

_Estel, Dúnadan, Aragorn, Elessar… du wirst verzeihen, dass ich, ein einfacher Hobbit, keine Ahnung habe, wie man für einen König angemessene Worte findet. Und ein König bist du nun. Seit du mir von dem Schicksal erzählt hast, das auf dir ruht, habe ich nie daran gezweifelt, dass dieser Tag kommen würde. Und endlich erfüllt sich auch dein anderer Traum. Ich bin ein Geschichtenerzähler, wie du sehr gut weißt, und als Geschichtenerzähler sage ich dir, das ist ein gutes Ende. Der verlorene König gewann die Krone und die Hand der Frau, die er liebte, und so lebten sie glücklich bis ans Ende ihrer Tage. Mein Volk mag weder klug noch weise sein, aber ich habe dir stets gesagt, dass Hobbits die glücklichsten Geschichten zu erzählen verstehen._

_Ich hoffe, du wirst deinen Kindern eines Tages die Geschichte des kleinen Hobbits erzählen, der leichtfertigerweise einen Zauberer zum Tee einlud. Ich denke, ich habe alles aufgeschrieben, was zu erzählen war. Ich glaube, du kennst die Geschichte besser als die meisten, wenn ich an die vielen Stunden denke, in denen wir zusammen über den Papieren gebrütet haben. Jetzt bleibt mir wohl nur noch, eine Pfeife zu rauchen und den Beginn dieses neuen Zeitalters von meiner Lieblingsbank im Garten zu verfolgen._

_Dein Freund Bilbo_

_PS: In regelmäßigen Abständen bringen abgerissene Boten einen neuen Vorrat Langgrundblatt, wann immer mein Tabaksbeutel sich leert. Ich weiß nicht, welche Magie der Waldläufer dahinter steckt, diesen Zeitpunkt jedes Mal vorauszuahnen, aber ich danke dir dennoch!_

_°_

_Lieber Bilbo,_

_Nacht senkt sich über Minas Tirith und in diesen dunklen Stunden finde ich bei Kerzenschein endlich einen ruhigen Moment, um dir, mein Freund, zu antworten. Der Tag scheint nicht genug Stunden zu haben, um alle Aufgaben zu erfüllen, die über mir hereinbrechen. Das Königtum war meine Pflicht, nie mein Wunsch. Du weißt, was mein Wunsch war, und er hat sich erfüllt. Ich habe es nicht zu hoffen gewagt. Du hast mir immer gepredigt, ich solle optimistischer sein. In diesem Moment wage ich es, optimistisch zu sein und den Worten eines Geschichtenerzählers zu glauben._

_Frodo wird zu dir zurückkehren. Furchtbar war meine Angst, ihn zu verlieren. Die Aufgabe hat ihn weit mehr gekostet als nur einen Finger, doch in seinen Augen erkenne ich immer noch Frodo. Ich bin von Herzen froh, dass er heimkehrt zu dir, Bilbo, und in sein geliebtes Auenland. Ich hoffe, er wird an Leib und Seele genesen, doch die Furcht ist da, dass die Mächte dieser Welt nicht ausreichen werden, um ihn und auch dich vollkommen von dem Ring zu heilen, den ihr so lange in Obhut hattet und dem ihr mit einer Macht widerstanden habt, die ich nie für möglich hielt. Ich glaubte, Hobbits zu kennen, doch sie überraschen einen immer wieder. Darauf zumindest kann man sich verlassen._

_Deine Freundschaft, Bilbo, war mir immer unsagbar kostbar. In Zeiten, wo die einen in mir die Hoffnung sahen und andere nur Verachtung für mich übrig hatten, warst du mein Freund, ohne dich um meine Vergangenheit oder Zukunft zu scheren. Schon als Kind hast du mich viel dazu gelehrt, was wirklich von Wichtigkeit ist im Leben. Deine Geschichte wird ein Erbe meines Hauses sein, das verspreche ich dir. Die Geschichte darüber, dass Freundschaft so viel mehr wiegt als ein Drachenschatz._

_Dein Freund Dúnadan_

_°_

_Lieber Dúnadan,_

_nun bricht sie an, meine letzte Reise. Wir schreiben das Jahr 3021 des Dritten Zeitalters und das Jahr 1421 der Auenland-Zeitrechnung. Es waren gute Jahre, aus dem Auenland höre ich nur Wunder und der alte Tobi ist besser als je zuvor. Mein 131. Geburtstag steht bevor, ich übertreffe nun endlich den alten Tuk. Doch deine Frau sah es voraus und ebenso du: Dieser Frieden ist nicht für uns Ringträger. Ich war glücklich hier in Bruchtal, doch die Nachrichten, die ich von Frodo höre, stimmen mich traurig und besorgt. Mittelerde wurde von ihm gerettet, aber nicht für ihn. Ich grübele viel darüber, warum mir gelang, was ihm versagt bleibt (fern von dem Ring glücklich zu werden). Gandalf und Elrond meinen, dass ich weniger schwer an dem Ring zu tragen hatte, weil er noch nicht so mächtig war, und das ist zweifelsohne wahr. Außerdem hätte ich den Ring freiwillig aufgegeben und dadurch seine Macht über mich zerrissen, während mein armer Frodo gewaltsam von ihm getrennt wurde und deswegen schwerer loslassen kann als ich. Es sind gute Argumente, doch erscheint mir dieses Schicksal so ungerecht. Ich fand ihn und trug ihn sechzig Jahre, Frodo kam nur durch mich an ihn und trug ihn so viel kürzer und doch trägt er das schwerere Los. Wie gerne würde ich ihn davon befreien und seine Qualen auf mich nehmen, ich, der ich dieses Unheil über ihn brachte._

_Ich hoffe, die Wunder Amans werden seine Seele von der Last befreien. Gandalf war häufig hier in den letzten Jahren und hat mir vieles erzählt von diesem zauberhaften Land. Wundervoll und märchenhaft klingen seine Erzählungen und ich spüre wieder die Tuk-Seite in mir, die es kaum erwarten kann, das Schiff zu betreten und diese Ufer zu bereisen._

_Die Nachrichten, die uns erreichen, wissen Großes von dir zu berichten. Die Wunden, die der Krieg Gondor schlug, heilen unter deinen Händen, den Aufstand in Rhûn hast du schnell und effektiv niedergeschlagen, das Volk liebt dich und vergöttert deine Königin. Ich bin nicht überrascht. Ich habe dich über viele Jahre beobachtet und gesehen, welche Liebe und Ergebenheit du in Anderen erweckst und welche Weitsicht du bereits früher bei all deinen Entscheidungen an den Tag gelegt hast. Ich habe nie daran gezweifelt, dass du die Menschenreiche zu neuer Größe führen wirst und es erfreut mein Herz, dass das Auenland unter dem Schutz deines Zepters steht._

_Gerne hätte ich dich noch einmal wiedergesehen, Dúnadan, doch solches ist uns nicht mehr vergönnt. Ich wünsche dir die Weisheit der Elben, die Entschlossenheit der Menschen, die Hartnäckigkeit der Zwerge und die Freude der Hobbits für alle Entscheidungen, die du noch zu treffen hast. Meine Liebe und Freundschaft war dir stets gewiss und wird es auch weiterhin bleiben, wo immer ich auch weilen werde._

_Lebe wohl, mein Freund._

_Dein alter Freund Bilbo_

Der König ließ den Brief sinken. Der Wind rauschte sacht in den Zweigen des Weißen Baumes über ihm und er hob das Gesicht, um das Spiel aus Licht und Schatten auf seinen geschlossenen Lidern zu spüren.

„Lebe wohl, mein Freund“, flüsterte er leise und hoffte, dass der Ostwind seine Worte weit nach Westen tragen würde, „mögen Frodo und du Frieden finden. Das Wiedervereinte Königreich wird eure Taten ebensowenig vergessen wie ich deine Freundschaft.“

_°°° ENDE °°°_


End file.
